


Peice of Cake

by SentientMango



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Baking, Burning, Cake, Food, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, smoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 12:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Roman can't wait for Virgil to get home!





	Peice of Cake

**Author's Note:**

> I've got some Prinxiety! Don't worry! This one isn't the one I have in mind for you Amethyst... I'm working on that...

Roman tapped his fingers against his desk, he couldn't seem to sit still. Roman knew why of course, but that didn't make the wait any easier.

Roman for the third time in the past minute, checked the time. 

3:36 pm. 

Roman groaned there was no way he was going to survive the next two hours! Suddenly a idea struck him, he'd make Virgil a cake! It would be a nice suprise for Vee, and it would keep him occupied!

Roman skipped out of his room filled with a new sense of purpose. After raiding the kitchen for the appropriate ingredients he set to work. Roman expertly drapped the apron around his neck, as he tied an elegant bow at the back.

About thirty minutes in Roman set the unbaked cake in the oven. "Peice of cake!" Roman declared into the empty air, before he sighed, what else to do...

Roman meandered over to the couch and flopped down, turning on the television to some random reality TV show.

The dialogue from the tv became white noise in the background.

_"Jessica I cannot believe you just did that!"_

_"Rebecca, you need to back off, she loves me, not you!"_

Roman felt his mind grow fuzzy, and his eyes grew heavy. 

Roman was in a field, various colors of flowers scattered the ground. Roman started to walk forward, the tugging in his chest dragging him forward.

Roman saw Virgil he was in a tree on the edge of the forest. Roman started to run towards Virgil, waving and calling his name, but before he reached him, smoke filled his vision. Virgil cried out for him, but Roman couldn't see, he couldn't breath. Smoke filled his lungs. 

"Roman!"

Roman jerked awake, and the first thing he noticed was he still couldn't breath. Coughing and sputtering accompanied the noise in the smokey house.

Roman got to his feet running over to the oven, he opened the it sending billows of smoke out into the already smokey house. He jerked the blackened cake out of the oven. 

"Roman are you in there?" A frantic voice was yelling for him, and Roman immediately recognized it as Virgil.

Roman opened the closest window, before attempting to yell back, "I'm fine Vee!" But it was cut off by another coughing fit. 

"Roman?" Virgil sounded hysterical at this point. "What the hell are you doing? Get out of there!"

Roman stumbled out of the house, and Virgil instantly was at his side. "What the fuck happened, Ro?"

Roman tried to explain, but his head was suddenly swimming, and the ground waa tilting, and it was all so disorienting!

Roman managed to get out a strangled squeek before he collapsed.

The last thing Roman heard before he slipped into unconscious was Virgil cry out his name, horror clear in his voice.

When Roman came to, he was laying down on the grass just outside of his house. 

Virgil had a tight grip on his hand, and Roman could see tears in his eyes. 

"Virgil?" Roman managed to croak out.

"Oh Roman!" Virgil said, hastily wiping the tears from his eyes, "You're okay..."

Romam sat up slowly, "Virgil... I'm sor--" before he could get his last word out a choked sob escaped from him.

Virgil's face softened, "Hey, Princey, it's okay, it's okay. I was just a bit freaked out, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry."

Roman's sobs came in short hicupping bursts, "But I burnt the c-cake for you, and-d everything is ruin-ruined!"

Virgil held Roman close, "Shh, you didn't ruin anything. But this isn't about the burnt food." Virgil chuckled slightly, "We burn so much food Princey. Come on Roman, what's going on?"

Roman relaxed into his boyfriend's arms, "I-I just really missed you. And I messed up our reunion, it was supposed to be romantic! But... but now it's ruined."

"No Princey, this is perfect," Virgil mumbled before drawing him into a tender kiss. "As long as we're together, nothing, and I mean nothing will stand in our way."

Roman smiled up at Virgil, "You can be really sweet sometimes."

Virgil shrugged, "I guess."

Then Roman declared, "Well my hero in a hoodie, kiss me!"

Virgil smilled softly at Roman, "If you insist!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!! <3
> 
> Tumblr- @thesentientmango


End file.
